Olimpiade Congklak seHetalia
by Star-BeningluvIndonesia
Summary: Summary: Indo dan Nesia membawa sebuah permainan tradisionalnya ke World Meeting. Mereka juga memainkannya disana. Secara otomatis, para nation-tan lain tertarik untuk memainkannya juga! Bagaimana jika jadinya Indo dan Nesia membuat sebuah perlombaan dengan permainan tradisional itu? Bagaimana serunya jika para nation-tan memainkannya? Just read the story! EDITED!


_Olimpiade Congklak Se-Hetalia_

Summary: Indo dan Nesia membawa sebuah permainan tradisionalnya ke World Meeting. Mereka juga memainkannya disana. Secara otomatis, para nation-tan lain tertarik untuk memainkannya juga! Bagaimana jika jadinya Indo dan Nesia membuat sebuah perlombaan dengan permainan tradisional itu? Bagaimana serunya jika para nation-tan memainkannya? Just read the story!

Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia punya Himaruya Hidekazu... Kapan ya Indonesia bisa official? Secepatnya ya om!

Warning: Gaje, aneh, OOC, beberapa OC juga. Surabaya, Malang, Sidoarjo, Jakarta dan Bandung adalah OC saya, Komedi yang super garing dan nggak mutu. *pundungsambilnowel-nowellantai*

Rated: K+ mungkin..., mungkin lho ya...

Lagi-lagi, Germany hanya bisa memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Ia benar-benar berada di arena perang dunia ke-3 ini..., eh, maksudnya tempat yang mirip arena perang dunia ke-3. Dan apa kalian tahu tempat apa itu? Yup! 100 buat kalian! World Conference Meeting Room punya Indo dan Nesia! Mungkin masih agak nggak ngudeng..., begini ceritanya...

Flashback to 7 Agustus 2011

"_Hish.., baiklah... Kita akhiri World Meeting kali ini... Dan jangan lupa, tahun depan giliran kalian yang menjadi tuan rumah!" kata Germany menutup acara adu gepuk bantal *ditembaknazi* maksud saya, World Conference tahun 2011 yang pastinya udah bener-bener jadi arena gepuk bantal..._

"_Heh? Maksudnya? Tahun depan di Jakarta gitu?" tanya Indo dengan muka polos dan cengonya. Germany memberi tatapan lo-udah-tau-kok-nanya-sih?-Bego-banget-lu! Nesia yang ada di sebelah Indo membalas dengan tatapan awas-lu-gue-santet-tau-rasa!-Jangan-macem-macem-ma-kembaran-gue! Germany langsung ngeluarin jurus Langkah Angin Tornado tingkat F5._

Flashback End~~

"Ve~~ Aku adalah burung yang sedang terbang, ve~~"

"Hero *munchmunch* pasti *munchmunch* diriku! *sluurrpphhh* Ah~~"

"Jangan deket-deket gue you tomato bastardo!"

"Roma~~ kamu jahat banget sih..., imut deh" Spain langsung kena bogem halilintar Romano.

"Aduh..., berhentilah bertengkar karena aku akan menebarkan cinta...! Honhonhonhonhonhon!"

"Kesesesese! Ayo tambah beer-nya lagi Denmark! Ini benar-benar ASEM! *dipatok Gilbird*"

"Su-san..., Denmark mabuk lagi..."

"J'ngan l'h't dia, i'tr'ku.."

"Semuanya dari Korea! Da-ze!"

"Jangan ngeklaim punya Piri-tan! Mau Piri-tan bogem pake sarung tinju ya?"

"Atau mau kugencet pake gajahku, ana~?"

"Yaelah..., pake lola lagi disini..., gak bisa main Pet Sos nih!"

"Srek.., tak, tak, tak, tak, tak.."

"Git! Kau menumpahkan sodamu kebajuku, you git!"

"Tak, tak, tak, tak."

"Indon bodoh!"

"Tak, tak, tak, tak,"

"DIMANAKAH SINYALNYA?!"""

"Tak, tak, tak"

"YAK! GUE MENANG!"

"BELUM! AKU MASIH PUNYA BIJI DI SAWAHKU!"

.

Langsung diam

.

Sunyi nan senyap

.

Bagaikan kuburan

.

America mulai ketakutan

.

"Ada apa ya?"

.

GEDUBRAK! Semua nation-tan kita langsung sweatdrop melihat Indo dengan santainya menjawab tatapan mata mereka. "Ndo, nti aja diterusinnya..., ni kan masih Meeting..., kamu gimana sih?" kata Nesia berbisik. "Yaelah Nes.., nggantung nih..., aku dah hampir menang..." jawab Indo. Nesia geleng-geleng "Belum! Kamu masih bisa kukalahin tahu!". Indo ngangguk-ngangguk. Nesia geleng-geleng.

"Nngg..., kalian sedang apa, ana?" Thailand angkat bicara karena sudah sadar dari kecengoannya. Sementara yang lain, masih gedubrakan di lantai dengan pose yang benar-benar tidak patut dicontoh... Thai, Indo, dan Nesia hanya bisa facepalm sweatdrop ria.

**~10 menit kemudian~**

"Nah..." kata Indo sambil mengangkat papan permainannya tinggi-tinggi. "Ini namanya congklak... Kalau di Surabaya biasa di sebut dakon.. Ini permainan asli Indonesia dan khas Bandung. Eh lu maling, jangan ngeklaim dan niru punya gue lagi ya...! Gue santet lu!" melirik tajam ke arah Malay yang ketakutan setengah mati, tapi tidak bisa pergi karena Nesia memelototinya dengan tatapan lu-cabut-gue-jrus! Sambil menodongkan jarum ke arah perut boneka-bonekaan jerami yang ada foto Malay disana.

"Ndung! Jak! Ni presentasi cepetan! Sur! Lang! Jo! Lu bawa dakonnya yang bener ya!" kata Indo berteriak ke arah pintu Meeting Room. Segera saja, 5 orang yang tadi dipanggil masuk. 2 cewek, 3 cowok. Ohh..., ternyata, mereka adalah state-tan Indonesia, Jakarta, Bandung, Surabaya, Malang, dan Sidoarjo. Setelah 5 state-tan itu datang, Indo dan Nesia kembali duduk ke tempatnya.

"Yak! Makasih Kang Indo, Mbak Nesia. Memang, ini asli buatan pemuda-mudi saya. Cara mainnya gampang kok..., tinggal letakan biji-biji ini, masing-masing 6 setiap sawah (Bandung menunjuk cekungan yang ada di papan congklak). Lalu, saat giliran kalian, ambil salah satu kumpulan biji dan sebarkan ke sawah yang lain. Kedua ujung ini adalah lumbung. Lumbung sendiri harus diisi dan lumbung lawan tidak."

"Pemenang ditentukan oleh banyaknya biji yang ada di lumbung dan sisa biji yang terdapat di sawah-sawah kalian." Tambah Jakarta. Nation-tan kita langsung ngangguk-ngangguk. "Ehem.." Indo berdiri, lalu memberi tanda pada Surabaya untuk membagikan papan congklak yang mereka bawa. "Yang ingin bermain, boleh bergabung dengan pasangannya."

Dan kalian tahu siapa saja pasangannya. Yang pasti, semua fujoshi langsung mimisan 1 miliar ember!

**~2 jam kemudian~**

Banyak pemandangan pundung-pundungan, tangis-tangisan, dan lain-lainnya gara-gara congklak. Yang menang sih bisa yas yes yas yes. Yang kalah cuma bisa mengumpat. Germany bahkan pundung gara-gara dikalahkan . Russia nangis gara-gara kalah karena dipaksa Belarus. Japan mesam-mesem karena menang lawan Hongkong sedangkan Hongkong mengumpat Japan pake bahasa Cina.

Indo, Nesia dan 5 state-tan-nya hanya bisa ketawa kecil melihat nation-tan lain jadi kayak anak kecil. "Oke..., berhenti sebentar ya..." kata Nesia. Yang lain langsung berhenti dan melihat ke arah Nesia. "Besok, kita akan main lagi, tapi! Bermain dengan cara yang berbeda. Kalian akan mengikuti...

OLIMPIADE CONGKLAK SE-HETALIA!"

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Indo, Nesia, dan 5 state-tan-nya telah 'mengubah' Ruang rapat WC menjadi arena balap karung, eh, salah, arena karapan sapi, eh, salah lagi, maksudnya arena main congklak. (**Indo:** "Lha, emang main congklak ada arenanya?", **Nesia:** "Yah, itulah keanehan dan ketololan Author kita..." *Authorpundungdipojokan*).

"OK! Persiapan beres!" kata 5 state-tan kita bersemangat. "Nama-nama peserta sudah siap..." tambah Nesia. "Baiklah..., kita tunggu...". Dan, tidak perlu waktu lama sejak Indo menyuruh mereka menunggu karena Nation-tan lain sudah bersemangat '45 mengikuti olimpiade ini.

"Ya, terima kasih semua sudah berkumpul. " Surabaya membuka pidato. "Setelah ini, kalian akan terbagi dalam 3 kelompok. Kelompok pertama akan main jam 8 – 9, yang kedua jam 10 – 11, lalu yang terakhir jam 11 – 12. Tidak boleh ada yang curang saat bermain, tidak boleh membantu yang lain saat sudah selesai bermain. Semua nation-tan yang tidak berkepentingan tidak boleh masuk ke ruangan. Terima kasih." Lagi-lagi semua sweatdrop mendengar ocehan Surabaya yang panjang dan lebar, tinggi dan dalam, ok itu aneh, lanjut!"Baiklah..., akan aku bacakan yang mengikuti ronde pertama... Ada,

_**Ronde 1: jam 8.00 – 9.00**_

_**Austria vs Prussia**_

_**Germany vs America**_

_**Japan vs China**_

_**Greece vs Turkey**_

_**Russia vs Sweden**_

_**Finland vs Poland**_

_**Lithuania vs Estonia**_

_**England vs Spain**_

_**France vs Denmark**_

_**Belarus vs Indo"**_

Keduapuluh nation-tan yang disebut namanya langsung masuk ke dalam Ruang WC. Nesia juga. Bandung dan Jakarta selaku juri juga pasti masuk. Surabaya, Malang, dan Sidoarjo menunggu di luar untuk berjaga-jaga. "Aku mau ke kamar mandi." kata Romano. "Eits! O, tidak bisa." (Sume yang lagi main OPJ: Huachui! Ada yang ngomongin trademark gua nih...)

"UUAAAPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAA?! KE KAMAR MANDI AJA NGGAK BOLEHHH?!" Teriak ke-40 nation-tan lain yang lagi nunggu. "Sing ngaleh, siap-siap kena bambu runcing ambe' tugu potlotku..." jawab Sura. Malang dan Sidoarjo ngangguk. Teparlah semua nation-tan yang lagi nunggu.

**~1 jam kemudian~**

Seluruh peserta ronde pertama keluar. Prussia dan Germany kompak mengumpat-umpat lawan mereka. China nangis sambil meluk Shinnaty. Greece yang diseret sama Jakarta. Spain dan England yang adu mulut, Lithuania dan Estonia yang biasa-biasa aja, France yang pundung, Belarus yang memasang muka sinis dan Indo yang berubah mood jadi jelek, Russia ber-kolkolkol ria dengan aura ungu kehitamannya sambil menatap Sweden, Poland yang mencak-mencak, dan Finland yang tersenyum puas. "Ahahahaha, baiklah..., peserta ronde kedua silahkan masuk. Ronde kedua adalah...

_**Ronde 2: jam 9.00 – 10.00**_

_**Latvia vs Sealand**_

_**Iceland vs Norway**_

_**Korea vs Hongkong**_

_**Taiwan vs Philiphines**_

_**Thailand vs Australia**_

_**Wy vs Brunei**_

_**Singapore vs New Zealand**_

_**Belgium vs Hungary**_

_**Luxembourge vs Ukraine**_

_**N. Italy vs S. Italy"**_

Peserta ronde kedua langsung masuk. Indo menatap Nesia dengan arti kenapa-lu-pasangin-gue-ma-tu-nenek-sihir-? Dan dibalas dengan tatapan jangan-protes-la-Ndo,-kusantet-nanti-kamu... Indo pun nangis dan pundung di ujung ruangan dengan tidak elitnya bersama nationm-tan lain. Peserta ronde 3 pada cengo semua.

**~1 jam kemudian lagi~**

Sama saja seperti ronde pertama, peserta-peserta ronde kedua juga pada mencak-mencak, mengumpat, nangis, pundung, dan lain-lainnya bagi yang kalah... Dan yang menang bisa mesam-mesem sambil ber-yas-yes-yas-yes dan lonjak-lonjak kegirangan, lalu ikut pundung gara-gara dikasih death glare sama yang kalah. Nesia dan 5 state-tan memijit-mijit kepala dan bergeleng-geleng melihat tingkah nation-tan yang baru saja main congklak. "Haduh..., yasud lah..., yang ketiga adalah...

_**Ronde 3: jam 10.00 – 11.00**_

_**Netherland vs Denmark**_

_**Romania vs Sri Lanka**_

_**Kamboja vs Madagaskar**_

_**Greenland vs Laos**_

_**Croatzia vs Chile**_

_**Argentina vs Portugal**_

_**Nepal vs Yugoslovakia**_

_**India vs Cuba**_

_**Tibet vs Canada**_

_**Vietnam vs Liechtenstein"**_

Nesia, Jakarta, Bandung meninggalkan nation-tan – nation-tan kita yang masih pundung, nangis-nangis, de el el el el el. Surabaya Malang dan Sidoarjo terpaksa menenangkan mereka satu-persatu. Tapi perlu diingat, 40 nation-tan yang mereka hadapi ini super-duper keras kepala dan susah untuk dibilangi. Jadi, teparlah mereka mengurusi nation-tan galau bin gamang yang berceceran di depan ruang meeting dengan pose dan gaya yang naujubilah ini orang gila-nya udah stadium 100 akut dan nggak mungkin untuk disembuhkan...

**~1 jam kemudian~**

Nesia keluar dengan senyum manisnya menyuruh 40 nation-tan dan 3 adiknya yang tepar tak berdaya di lantai. Begitu semua sudah duduk rapi (walau masih menggalau dan menggamang *dilempari scone(?),ikan(?),troll(?),mawar(?),burger(?),kapak(?),pipa, pisau(kyaaa!),danbarang-barangsejenisnya*), Nesia mengumumkan hasil tangisan nation-tan kita *digilespakebumi*

"Nah, yang tadi masih babak penyisihan. Besok adalah babak semifinal. Bagi yang tidak disebutkan disini mohon menjadi supporter saja besok. Dan jangan pundung dan tangis-tangisan lagi..., nanti saya ikut tepar. Inilah 40 nation-tan yang akan bermain besok...

_**Semi final: jam 9.00 - 11.00**_

_**Austria vs America**_

_**China vs Greece**_

_**Japan vs Finland**_

_**Sweden vs Netherland**_

_**Lithuania vs Hongkong**_

_**Iceland vs Australia**_

_**Belgium vs Denmark**_

_**Egypt vs Greenland**_

_**Tibet vs Croatzia**_

_**Bhutan vs Hungary**_

_** Liechtenstein vs Thailand**_

_**Luxembourge vs New Zealand**_

_**Latvia vs Nepal**_

_**Canada vs Kamboja**_

_**Laos vs Norway**_

_**England vs India**_

_**Taiwan vs Wy  
**_

_**Vietnam vs Sri Lanka**_

_**Spain vs Romania**_

_**Indo vs Belarus (lagi!)"**_

"Sampai ketemu besok semua..., sekarang kalian boleh pulang. Untuk yang kalah jangan menangis ya..., untuk Indo dan Belarus semoga sukses lagi besok..." kata Nesia dengan senyumnya. Jangan tanya nasib Surabaya, Malang, dan Sidoarjo karena mereka terbujur kaku gara-gara kena santet Nesia karena tidak mau membereskan papan congklak.

**~TU BI KONTINYU~**

**A/N: AKHIRNYA! *woy!batudiataskepslokangkatdulu!* Buset dah! Gila mikirin ni vs vs-annya. Untuk semi final ini, para readers bisa memilih siapa yang menang dan kalah. Tapi ingat, hanya 10 nation-tan yang akan maju ke babak final. Pilihan terbanyak akan di jadikan finalisnya. Terus review! Review anda berarti untuk saya! Tapi kritik pedas juga diterima! Malah bersyukur kalo ada yang merhatiin fic abal ini...  
**

**RNR SEBANYAK-BANYAK YA! DUKUNG NATION-TAN FAVORIT KAMU UNTUK MENJADI FINALIS OLIMPIADE CONGKLAK SE-DUNIA! *batunyamas!***

**Didedikasikan untuk orang-orang yang cinta permainan tradisional Indonesia dan memainkannya!**

**Untuk siapapun yang bangga akan ragam permainan Indonesia!**

**Untuk semua yang cinta Indonesia!**

**Untuk semua yang ngaku orang Indonesia!**

**Untuk orang yang lahir dan besar di Indonesia!**

**Untuk semua yang setia pada negara kita Indonesia!**

**DARI AKU..., UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA...**


End file.
